


La inocencia de dos

by Willow_03



Series: SuperBat Week 2020 [7]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26736583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow_03/pseuds/Willow_03
Summary: |°°°|°|°°°|Clark es un nombre mucho más hermoso si es pronunciado por Bruce.
Relationships: Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne
Series: SuperBat Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849723
Kudos: 3





	La inocencia de dos

***

—¿Me puedes prometer algo? — susurra, como si alguien pudiera escucharlos en el desván. Bruce asiente, ninguna palabra saldrá de su boca, lo sabe. — Promete que cuando yo tenga el lugar de mi padre, tú tendrás el de mi tío y siempre estarás a mi lado.

Kal lo observa, claramente interesado en su respuesta. Bruce se toma uno o dos minutos en hablar, sabe que las palabras se le dificultan así que lo anima poniendo su mano en su hombro. La reacción es inmediata. Bruce levanta la vista, ojos que brillan en un hermoso gris platinado lo observan con lo único que Kal siempre ha querido y solo Bruce le ha dado, amor.

—Yo-yo prometo estar contigo siem-siempre, Clark. —sonríe, sin importar sus tartamudeos o mala pronunciación, Bruce siempre pronuncia con excelencia su nombre. O, como siempre, una variante de su nombre que es todavía más hermoso solo porque Bruce no podía pronunciar Kal-El y terminó por llamarlo Clark el día que se conocieron, hace cuatro años.

—Me alegra escucharlo. — se mueve sobre Bruce, atrapándolo en un abrazo. El pequeño niño se derrite en sus brazos, enterrándose en su pecho, y Kal solo sonríe más, suspirando en su cabello negro. — ¿Bruce? — espera un murmullo por respuesta para seguir. — Recuérdame darte un shampoo con aroma la próxima vez.

Se quedan en silencio, escuchando sus respiraciones, hasta que Kal siente que el peso de Bruce aumenta, se ha dormido. El trabajo que su padre le da debe dejarlo muy agotado.

Carga a Bruce sin problemas para ponerlo entre sus piernas ya estiradas. Si no fuera por la seguridad de saber que Bruce está dormido Kal diría que se hace peso muerto apropósito. Pasa sus manos por la espalda de Bruce, como una caricia, pensando.

Está a dos meses de cumplir dieciséis, pero lleva aprendiendo sobre el negocio familiar desde que nació. La única diferencia es que ahora tiene que aprender sobre lo que se debe o no hacer en el mundo de la mafia siendo un Don.

Padre es estricto, tal vez demasiado, pero Kal se dice que es necesario. Eso no quita que la única razón por la que Kal se ve tan motivado es Bruce. Bruce que en dos años tendrá que aprender más sobre su lugar en la familia, teniendo que aprender a disparar una pistola a sus doce años.

Clark lo acerca más, si eso es posible. Necesita sentirlo, sabe que tarde o temprano Bruce perderá su inocencia, es tan egoísta que desea eso nunca pase, pero es el mundo en el que les tocó vivir.

Deja que Bruce duerma lo necesario, ambos lo necesitan, y unas horas después despiertan por el llamado de Martha, la madre de Bruce, no Martha la cocinera. Se toman su tiempo para estirar los brazos y piernas entumecidas. Bruce no se preocupa por su ropa arrugada, Kal sin embargo lo hace. Acomoda con elegancia la ropa arrugada de su amigo y repite con su ropa. Bruce solo lo observa, esperando.

—Ven aquí. — Lo acerca con cuidado, toma su rostro con una mano y con la otra inclina su cabeza. Sus labios se encuentran con un suave roce, inocente, porque Bruce lo merece. — Ahora ve con Martha.

Bruce lo observa, siempre lo hace, antes de seguir el camino a las escaleras del desván y desaparecer con su madre.

Kal sonríe, quiere ser el primero en la vida de Bruce, para cualquier cosa, para eso debe lograr convertirse en el jefe de la familia El con excelencia.

**Author's Note:**

> |°°°|°|°°°|
> 
> *suena we are the champions de fondo*  
> ¡Al fin he terminado!   
> Casi un año escribiendo para esta week y puedo decir que estoy muy orgullosa de lo que he publicado. Muchas gracias a quien llegó hasta aquí, a quien votó y sobre todo por darle una oportunidad a estos escritos, todos los agradecimientos a ustedes. <3


End file.
